The Facialist
by DeadFishAndersonOfDeathnDoom
Summary: Draco goes in for a facial, looking for relaxation, and comes out with something more.
1. The Facialist

The Facialist  
  
By: Lady Hawk and Deadfishandersonofdeathndoom  
  
-Start-  
  
Draco Malfoy sighed as he let his head drop back onto the pillow and savoured the wonders of a good facial. Draco had ALWAYS been one to enjoy pleasure, especially those of high quality. He always had the best French brandy, rich and delectable Cuban cigars and designer clothing from Italy with cloth from exotic Eastern countries. But Draco Malfoy was also not one to turn his back on tradition, either. The Malfoy family was all about tradition, tradition of the Dark Arts, tradition of money, tradition of politics, even trivial traditions which no member of the family remembered the reason to follow, even 100 years later, were followed.  
  
The tradition he was following now was one that was started by his mother when he was but a mere child. Every year, his mother would take him to run errands with her. She would always buy him something special, expensive candy, or that new toy broom he wanted, something, anything-but it was always special. When he was five, his mother's errand was to go to a spa. There had been nothing he had desired, but he persisted on whining and complaining. Getting a present was part of the tradition, and no Malfoy was happy with breaking tradition. So after half and hour of his non-stop crying, his mother finally said: "Fine. If you insist on carrying on like this, I will insist on giving you a facial, as I am receiving at the present time." Draco had stopped crying instantly. This was a new and interesting experience, and at the same time, it had met all the qualifications of the tradition. Every year after that, Draco insisted on receiving a facial at the very same place they had gone when he was five.  
  
Now, 20 years later, Le Chez Michelle was exactly as Draco remembered. Except for one thing. Harry. Potter. His arch-nemesis had found THIS Taj Mahal of a spa as a perfect place for a summer job. Draco was appalled. Draco understood that Harry could be a good advertisement, but really! To hire the man as a professional facial giver?! The worst of it was that Harry was the only available person to give him his yearly facial. And not being one to break tradition, he grinned and bore it. If nothing else, he thought, it would be something to taunt Harry about at some more convenient moment. When the time for taunting came, he wouldn't admit how much he did enjoy the facial.  
  
Harry had joined Le Chez Michelle when he was in desperate need of a job. The Ministry of Magic thought he was too "high-profile" a person to employ, as did most of the wizarding world, and he was in dire need of money. Most people couldn't believe Harry Potter was in need of money, but alas, he was. It was because Harry had developed a gambling problem. However, it was not the gambling problem that had put him in debt. Oh, no; it was the counseling fees to 'fix' the problem. Somehow, Harry had stumbled across Le Chez Michelle, and of all things, he was actually good at the job they had hired him for. Unlike in most things where people said he was good because he was 'the boy who lived'; he was actually talented at giving facials, head massages, manicures and pedicures.  
  
And now, Harry had his biggest challenge before him: his school rival, Draco Malfoy. He was anxious at the prospect of having to serve Draco because he did not wish for Draco to have yet another thing to hold over his head. The fact that Harry was a facialist was embarrassing enough. But, what he was dreading most was Draco's reaction to the facial. He felt it was a lose-lose situation, for his reputation. If he was a great facialist, then Malfoy would spread all over the wizarding world about how he, Harry Potter, was such a great facialist.because he was gay. And it wasn't that Harry wasn't gay.but he didn't want his sexuality being flaunted all about the wizarding world once more. But if he gave a bad facial, then Harry was suddenly not gay enough, and his sexuality would be flaunted in the wizarding world. Harry knew Malfoy FAR too well.  
  
Harry sighed and readied the soothing organic cremes. Nothing but the best.for Mr. Malfoy. The facial began. Harry heard Draco sigh in relief as his tension was released. This was Harry's favorite part of the day, when the customers were finally completely relaxed and turned to putty in his hands. It was in this moment when Harry could shape their lives; if not for a long period, than just for today. He could make them happy, ecstatic, relaxed, or, he could make their day miserable: pushing a little too hard here, rubbing a little too vigorously there, and the customer would become stressed and leave feeling that way. This was the part of the job that required the most finesse. The scalp massage.  
  
It was something new Michelle had added to the regime, and all the regular customers had been overjoyed with the addition. The scalp massage included not only gentle rubbing of the head with the fingers, but also very special oils, both of Muggle origin and of wizarding. Harry massage gently, making sure to added extra oil to help Malfoy's scalp. Malfoy moaned in appreciation. Draco's face normally grotesque with his mask of arrogance and hatred looked so beautiful now that it was completely relaxed. He wished he could make Draco look like this all the time. When Harry thrust his hands into Draco's luscious silver blonde mane, he felt a wave of pleasure he could not describe. When Malfoy's eyes were closed, he looked so innocent, but Harry knew there no innocence left to Draco outside of the facial, which made him smile unknowingly. The scalp session lasted a regular 30 minutes. When Malfoy felt Harry had desisted, he murmured in desperation, "No.don't stop." These were the first words Malfoy had said to him all day. From the second Malfoy's eyes had landed on Harry, they had settled into their customary glare. And then, he gave Harry a haughty look and sat down on the massage table. He indicated with an aristocratic wave of his hand that he was ready for Harry to begin. But now, Malfoy had lost all of his exterior arrogance that Harry had always associated with the man.  
  
Then Malfoy felt Harry put his hand on his shoulder. "But, Mr. Malfoy, it is time for your Magnolia Olive Bean Potion dip. I personally guarantee that you will enjoy every second of it." Malfoy's eyes widened in anticipation. This was secretly Malfoy's favorite part. The heated concoction felt as grand and decadent as he had always remembered. Harry dipped his hands in the potion, extracted a small amount, and started rubbing the balls, of Draco's bare left foot. Draco moaned once more. He was embarrassed to admit how magnificent this was feeling. This was the best visit to Michelle's in his memory. Because of this annoying little fact, Draco was going to HAVE to give Potter a large, tip. Harry moved on to Draco's right foot. By the end of the session, Draco felt absolutely boneless. Sex didn't even feel this good, and God knew he had had his share of that. In a little traitorous part of his mind, Draco wondered what other great things Harry could do with his hands.  
  
"You know, Potter," he said, standing up and gathering his things, "a man like you could make good money working as a private, facialist. And a man like me could use a massage like that every day."  
  
"You know, Malfoy, it sounds like you are offering me a job," said Harry, straitening his lavender silk shirt and running his hand through his gorgeously tousled hair. The traitorous part of Malfoy's mind thought it was a sinfully delicious motion.  
  
"Well, that's because, I just may well be," Draco said, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"But why should I work for you?" said Harry flirtatiously, having no intention of refusing.  
  
"Well not only can I pay you twice as much as this place," no longer caring at all for Le Chez Michelle, "but, there will be certain job benefits which I am certain you will find nowhere else." The eyebrow was raised once more.  
  
"I suppose I shall have to give my two weeks notice," said Harry. He walked to the back of the salon where Draco could not hear him and shouted: "Michelle! I found a place that'll pay better! I'm leavin'!"  
  
A crystalline voice tinkled from the beyond the doorway. "I always knew you would, my dear boy. I always knew you would." 


	2. Gossip at Michelles'

The Facialist-Chapter 2 Gossip at Michelle's  
  
By: Lady Hawk and deadfisha.you know the rest.  
  
Disclaimer: No owning going on! Except Michelle, and the Gingerbread Man. Mmmm.  
  
AN: Not much really happens in this, all background info, but it is important next chapter should be very h/d-ey!  
  
Michelle looked up from his preparations as the bells tinkled on the door. His next customer had arrived.  
  
"Aah, my darling Mrs. Finnigan, how are you today?"  
  
"Oh, it's Patil again. And Michelle, please call me Parvati. You know how much I hate formalities." Responded the woman airily.  
  
"How many is that now, Parvati? Eight? You've married and divorced eight men? And what may I ask is the reason this time?"  
  
"Another gay one," she sighed.  
  
"Oh my dear, you always seem to pick the ones who know how to pretend." Parvati looked uncomfortable and awkwardly changed the subject.  
  
"So, where is that dear sweet Harry?" she asked brightly.  
  
"He has found another place of, employment." Michelle raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I take it", said Parvati, "That you do not mean the traditional sense of employment?"  
  
"I cannot answer that one way or another. But the way he ran out with that Draco Malfoy.well, it leaves one wondering. This particular piece of information made Parvati's eyes light in excitement.  
  
"Draco Malfoy? So, the rumors from school are true", said Parvati slyly. "I have no knowledge of these rumors. Please, enlighten me."  
  
"Well," Parvati started her diatribe, "When Harry and Draco were lads at Hogwarts, they were the worst sort of enemies. You know the type, the ones who make snide comments about family and friends, and are continually beating up on each other. Well, Lavender and I had a bet running. We were sure the two of them had more going on the just rivalry. Until sixth year, that is.  
  
"Not that we actually had any physical proof, but, Harry and Draco were at each other's throats, about to rip each other two pieces, when Malfoy gritted his teeth and said, 'Potter, I need to see you alone in the classroom.' All of us Gryffindor girls were amazed! Alone, in a classroom? We were sure they were going to kill each other. And Harry went with him, the fool! We all knew Draco was the son of a Dark Wizard, and we all sure he could perform Avada Kedavra. Well, after they went in the classroom, we heard absolutely nothing-they must have put a Silencing Charm on the room. Hours later, Harry wondering, looking rather worse-for-wear. Hermoine had a fit. She could not believe the state Harry was in! But Harry's only response was, 'Well, you should have seen Draco.'  
  
"After that, the fights were a lot different. Often times, they would get really riled up, getting ready to punch each other or worse! and then suddenly one would pull the other into a classroom. That's when the rest of the school started seeing what Lavender and I had seen for years-and that's when the bets really began running wild. Even the younger grades started picking up on the sexual tension between the two. First years were actually betting on when they would break down and start to snog in the hallway! The older ones, of course, saw if either were to break down, they would go all the way.  
  
"But what really supported the theories was that neither of them dated the entire time the affair was supposedly going on. That was, until Draco asked me out. Of course I accepted-I mean, the boy is gorgeous! I only dated him for three days. But after that, the fighting changed once again. It went back to the way it was in their younger years-but crueler, and more physical. And then, the war hit Hogwarts.  
  
"All signs of any relationships, both as rivals and as lovers, ended. After Harry and Draco graduated, they were never seen anywhere together, and all rumors of their illicit relationship collapsed. I admit, Lavender and myself were a bit intrigued when we found out that Harry stood up for Draco during his trials as a Death Eater. But that was five years ago now, and there hasn't been any news since.  
  
"But now this? Oh, it's wonderful! I simply cannot wait to tell Lavender!"  
  
Michelle nodded and finished up Parvati's massage.  
  
"Well, my dear, I must say, this has been a very informative session indeed. However, I have to insist you share this with no one, for it is not my business to tell you of Harry's possible relationship with anyone."  
  
Parvati smiled, stood up, and went to the front desk to pay her bill. Michelle smiled as well, knowing full well, in telling her what he had, Parvati would spread it to every person she would come across. He felt a bit guilty about this, because he knew how Harry hated his sexuality being brought up. But, it would get publicity for Michelle's, and he could always use new clientele. 


End file.
